Harry Potter en el país de las maravillas
by Amy-Granger-hp
Summary: ¿Ron con orejas de conejo, cola blanca y un reloj de oro? ¿El gato de Cheshire como Dumbledore? y el huevo gigante es... bueno, lee, y descubre quien es pues! Parodia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas con HP!


Hola!!!! esta historia es una parodia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, de Lewis Carroll, con nuestro amado Harry Potter, de J.K.Rowling. Algunos parrafos fueron puestos literalmente, y pueden costar un poco de entender. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo lo disfrute haciendolo. Bueno... pronto el siguiente Capítulo, dejen Reviews, quejándose, regañándome, o felicitándome!

El título original del primer capítulo es: en la madriguera del conejo, aunque aqui es:

****

**En la madriguera del pelirrojo.**

Harry empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentado con su primo a la orilla de la calle en Privet Drive, sin tener nada que hacer: Había echado un par de ojeadas al comic que su primo estaba leyendo (N/A sé que es raro ¿Dudley leyendo? Pero bueno, es un comic!) pero no tenía ni hechizos ni pociones. ¿Y de qué sirve leer algo, sin hechizos ni pociones? se preguntaba Harry.

Así pues, estaba pensando (y pensar le costaba cierto esfuerzo, porque el trabajo y el calor del día lo habían dejado soñoliento y atontado) si el placer de asustar a su primo con su varita le compensarían el esfuerzo de levantarse y cogerla, cuando de pronto, saltó cerca de él un chico pelirrojo y con orejas de conejo.

No había nada muy extraordinario en esto, ni tampoco le pareció a Harry muy extraño oír que el pelirrojo se decía así mismo: ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Voy a llegar tarde! (Cuando pensó en ello después, decidió que, desde luego, hubiera debido sorprenderlo mucho, pero en aquel momento le pareció lo más natural del mundo). Pero cuando el pelirrojo se sacó un reloj rolex de oro de bolsillo del chaleco, lo miró y se echó a correr, Harry se levantó de un salto, porque comprendió de golpe que él nunca había visto a su amigo Ron por ahí y con chaleco, ni con un reloj de oro Rolex que sacarse de él, y además con una bolita peluda de color blanca en la cola, y ardiendo de curiosidad, se puso a correr tras el pelirrojo por la calle, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo se precipitaba en una madriguera que se abría al pie del seto.

Un momento más tarde, Harry se metía también en la madriguera, sin considerar como se las arreglaría después para salir.

Al principio, la madriguera del pelirrojo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que Harry no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerse y se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo.

O el pozo era en verdad profundo, o él caía muy despacio, porque Harry, mientras caía, tuvo tiempo sobrado para mirar a su alrededor y para preguntarse qué iba a suceder después. Primero, intentó mirar hacia abajo y ver a dónde iba a parar, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada. Después miró a las paredes del pozo y observó que estaban cubiertos de armarios y estantes para libros: Aquí y allá vio mapas y cuadros que se movían, colgados de clavos. Cogió a su paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía: MERMELADA DE ESCAMAS DE DRAG"N, pero vio con desencanto que estaba vacío.

No le pareció bien tirarlo al fondo, por miedo a matar a alguien que anduviera abajo, y se las arregló para dejarlo para dejarlo en otro de los estantes mientras seguía descendiendo.

¡Vaya! . Pensó Harry, ¡Después de una caída como ésta, salvar al mundo mágico de las manos de Voldemort me parecerá algo sin importancia! ¡Qué valiente me encontrarán todos! ¡Ni siquiera lloraría, aunque me tiraran un Avada Kedavra, y seré aún más digno de mi casa! (Y era verdad.) Abajo, abajo, abajo. ¿No acabaría nunca de caer?

- Me gustaría saber cuántas millas he descendido ya - Dijo en voz alta -. Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la tierra. Veamos: creo que está a cuatro mil millas de profundidad...

Como ven, Harry había aprendido algunas cosas de estas en las clases de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y aunque no era un momento muy oportuno para presumir de sus conocimientos, ya que no había nadie allí que pudiera escucharla, le pareció que repetirlo le servía de repaso.

- Si, esta debe de ser la distancia... pero me pregunto a que latitud o longitud habré llegado.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era la latitud, ni tampoco la longitud, pero le pareció bien decir unas palabras tan bonitas e impresionantes. Enseguida volvió a empezar.

- ¡A lo mejor caigo a través de toda la tierra! ¡ Qué divertido sería salir donde vive esta gente cabeza a bajo! Los antimágicos, creo... (Ahora Harry se alegró de que no hubiera gente escuchando, porque esta palabra no le parecía del todo bien.) Pero entonces tendré que preguntarle el nombre del país. ¡ De qué demonios estoy hablando!

Y mientras decía estas palabras, se tocaba la frente, donde su cicatriz en forma de rayo le empezaba a molestar ¿Creen esto posible?

- ¡Y qué mago tan ignorante voy a parecerle! No, mejor será no preguntar nada. Ya lo veré escrito en alguna parte.

Abajo, abajo, abajo. No había nada que hacer, así que Harry empezó enseguida a hablar.

- ¡Temo que Hedwig me echará mucho de menos esta noche! ( Hedwig era su lechuza.) Espero haber dejado la reja abierta para que salga a cazar a la hora de la cena. ¡Hedwig, animal, me gustaría tenerte conmigo aquí abajo! En el aire no hay ratones, pero podría cazar algún murciélago, y se parecen mucho a los ratones. Pero me pregunto: ¿Comerán murciélagos las lechuzas?

Al llegar a este punto, Harry empezó a sentirse medio dormido y siguió diciéndose entre sueños: ¿Comen murciélagos las lechuzas? ¿Comen murciélagos las lechuzas? y a veces: ¿Comen lechuzas los murciélagos? Porque, como no sabía contestar a ninguna de estas preguntas, no importaba mucho cuál de las dos se formulara. Se estaba durmiendo de veras y empezaba a soñar que paseaba con Hedwig llevándola en el brazo, mientras le preguntaba con mucha ansiedad: Ahora Hedwig, dime la verdad, ¿te has comido alguna vez un murciélago? , Cuándo de pronto, ¡Cataplum!, Fue a dar sobre un montón de ramas y hojas secas. La caída había terminado.

Harry no sufrió el menor daño, y se levantó de un salto. Miró hacia arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro. Ante él, se abrió otro largo pasadizo, y alcanzó a ver en él al pelirrojo, que se alejaba a toda prisa. No había momento que perder, y Harry, sin vacilar, echó a correr como el viento y llegó justo a tiempo para oírle decir, mientras doblaba un recodo.

- ¡Válganme mis pecas y mi bolita peluda de color blanca en la cola! ¡Qué tarde se me está haciendo!

Iba casi pisándole los talones, pero, cuando dobló a su vez el recodo, no vio al pelirrojo en ninguna parte. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de velas en candelabros que flotaban en el techo, muy parecido al ministerio de la magia.

Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, y cuando Harry hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, se dirigió tristemente al centro de la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para salir de allí sin su varita.

De repente se encontró frente a una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo. No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro con alas, y lo primero que se le ocurrió a Harry fue que debía corresponder a una de las puertas del vestíbulo. Pero ¡Ay!, o las cerraduras eran demasiado grandes, o la llave era demasiado pequeña, lo cierto es que no pudo abrir ninguna puerta. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrió una cortinilla que no había visto antes, y detrás había una puerta de unos dos palmos de altura. Probó la llave de oro con alas en la cerradura, y vio con alegría que ajustaba bien.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera. Se arrodilló y al otro lado del pasadizo vio el jardín más maravilloso que pueden imaginar. ¡Qué ganas tenía de salir de aquella oscura sala de pasear entre aquellos Lazos de Diablo y aquellas frescas fuentes! Pero ni siquiera podía pasar la cabeza por la abertura. Y aunque pudiera pasar la cabeza pensó el pobre Harry de poco iba a servirme sin los hombros ¡Cómo me gustaría poder encogerme como un Doxy! Creo que podría hacerlo, sólo con mi varita. Y es que, como ven, a Harry ese tipo de cosas extraordinarias eran de lo más normal.

De nada servía quedarse esperando junto a la puertecita, así que volvió a la mesa, casi con la esperanza de encontrar sobre ella otra llave, o en todo caso, una varita con un hechizo, para encoger a los magos hasta el tamaño de una doxy. Esta ves encontró sobre la mesa una botellita ( Que desde luego, no estaba aquí antes dijo Harry.) Y alrededor del cuello de la botella había una etiqueta de pergamino con la palabra BÉBEME hermosamente escrita con tinta de color verde esmeralda.

Está muy bien eso de decir BÉBEME , pero el pequeño Harry era muy prudente y no iba a beber aquello por las buenas. No, primero voy a mirar , se dijo, Para ver si lleva o no la indicación de veneno. Porque Harry había leído en los baños de su colegio, de niños que no habían seguido las instrucciones de su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, y como castigo, el mismo profesor les hacia beber, sin que se dieran cuenta, sus pociones erróneas, y claro, nunca olvidaría las indicaciones de Ojo Loco, de nunca beber nada que se le ofreciera, ya que tenía que estar en ALERTA PERMANENTE.

Sin embargo, aquella botella atraía enormemente a Harry, y al olerlo, pensó de inmediato que se trataba de un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Tomó un sorbo del contenido y, encontrándolo muy agradable ( No era cerveza de mantequilla, pero tenía la mezcla de diferentes sabores, como tartas de calabaza, pollo, ranas de chocolate, grageas Bertie Botts y galletas canario), se lo acabo de un santiamén.

- ¡Qué sensación más extraña!- Dijo Harry – Me debo estar encogiendo como un doxy.

Y así era, en efecto: Ahora media solo veinticinco centímetros, y su cara se desfiguró, solo por el miedo, al pensar que era así de pequeño, como para pasar a través de la puertecita y meterse en el tenebroso jardín. Primero, no obstante, esperó unos minutos para ver si seguía disminuyendo de tamaño, y esta posibilidad lo asustó más aún. No vaya a consumirme del todo, como una vela se dijo para sus adentros. ¿Qué sería de mi entonces? E intentó imaginar que ocurría con la llama de una vela, cuando la vela estaba apagada, pues no podía recordar haber visto nunca algo así.

Después de un rato, viendo que no pasaba nada más, decidió salir enseguida al jardín. Pero, ¡Pobre Harry!, cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró que había olvidado la llavecita de oro con alas, y cuando volvió a la mesa a para recogerla, descubrió que no le era posible alcanzarla. Podía verla claramente a través del cristal, e intentó con ahínco trepar por alguna de las patas de la mesa, pero era demasiado resbaladiza. Y cuando se cansó de intentarlo, el pobre muchacho se echó al suelo y se puso a gritar.

¡Vamos! ¡De nada sirve gritar de esa manera! , se dijo Harry así mismo, con bastante firmeza. ¡Te aconsejo que dejes de gritar ahora mismo! Harry se daba por lo general muy malos consejos así mismo, y muchas veces se reñía así mismo de tal forma que terminaba enojándose con todo, pero esta vez fue la excepción ya que el consejo fue muy bueno. Se acordaba incluso de una vez que se tiró un hechizo así mismo, por haberse hecho trampa así mismo en un partido de ajedrez mágico, pues a esta extraña criatura le gustaba mucho ser dos personas a la vez. ¡Pero de nada me serviría comportarme ahora como dos personas a la vez! Pensó el pobre Harry. ¡Cuándo ya se me hace difícil ser el-niño-que-vivió como Dios manda! .

Poco después su mirada se posó sobre una cajita de cristal que había debajo de la mesa. La abrió y encontró un diminuto pastelillo de calabaza, en que se leía la palabra C"MEME , deliciosamente escrita con grosella. Bueno, me lo comeré se dijo Harry, Y si me hace crecer, podré coger la llave, y, si me hace todavía más pequeño, podré deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo u otro, entraré en el jardín, y eso es lo que importa. Dio un mordisquito y se preguntó nerviosísimo: ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia dónde? Al mismo tiempo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para notar en qué dirección se iniciaba el cambio, y quedó muy sorprendido al advertir que seguía con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente cuando se le da un mordisco a un pastel de calabaza, pero Harry ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo lo que le sucedía fuera extraordinario, que le pareció muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por causes normales. Así pues pasó a la acción, y en un santiamén dio buena cuenta del pastel de calabaza.


End file.
